


episode 2: "the bible's not an album"

by skamcdmx



Series: season 1: nayeli [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamcdmx/pseuds/skamcdmx
Summary: Beginning her second semester of preparatory, Nayeli Silva is fairly sure she's managed to ruin her own experience at the school by getting rid of all her friends while everyone else seems to have formed groups they feel comfortable with. It wasn't always like this, but there's no real use in wondering what could've been, and all she really has to hope for is to find someone to be friends with before sixth semester rolls around.
Relationships: Nayeli Silva Guerrero/Santiago "Santi" Zaragoza Pesquera
Series: season 1: nayeli [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055549
Kudos: 3





	1. "learn to knock"

SATURDAY, JANUARY 16TH, 10:37 HRS.

  
  


INT. VALLE DE BRAVO CABIN, BEDROOM

  
  


_ “With Me” _ by dvsn plays over a shot of NAYELI and SANTI kissing on a double bed, both sitting, the kissing slowly becoming more intense. They stop for a moment, allowing both of them to take off their shirts, then they get back onto it, this time NAYELI straddling SANTI. 

The door to the room is opened, NARUMI standing frozen with a shocked expression, then quickly closing the door again. The song stops playing. 

  
  


NARUMI (O.S.)

Sorry!

  
  


NAYELI gets off SANTI, sitting instead at the bed’s edge, and covering her face with her hands as she laughs.

  
  


SANTI

Do you wanna keep going?

  
  


NAYELI

Nah, the mood is kinda ruined

  
  


SANTI groans and lets himself fall against the bed, bringing NAYELI to laugh again. 

  
  


SANTI

What time is it?

  
  


NAYELI

No clue

  
  


SANTI

Can you check on my phone please

  
  


NAYELI

Yeah, on it

  
  


NAYELI goes to grab the phone from the nightstand, and on the lockscreen a notification with a message from FRIDA can be seen, reding “Yeah, of course, don’t worry”.

  
  


NAYELI stares at the notification, then looks back towards SANTI, then looks at the notification again.

  
  


SANTI

Nayeli?

  
  


NAYELI

It’s ten thirty nine

  
  


NAYELI leaves the cellphone on the nightstand again. 

  
  


SANTI

Ten thirty nine

  
  


SANTI stands up as he puts on his shirt again

  
  


SANTI

Ten thirty nine and she didn’t even think to knock

  
  


NAYELI looks amused. 

  
  


NAYELI 

We should send her back home

  
  


SANTI

Yup, with a note for unacceptable behavior on a school trip

  
  


NAYELI

Mhm

  
  


SANTI leans down to NAYELI sitting and gives her a quick peck, then leaves the room.

  
  


SANTI (O.S.)

Learn to knock!

  
  


NAYELI smiles towards the door and begins to put on her own shirt. 


	2. "does he still talk to her?"

SATURDAY, JANUARY 16TH, 14:49 HRS.

EXT. VALLE DE BRAVO CABIN, TERRACE.

  
  


NAYELI, SANTI and NARUMI are sitting on Condesa chairs, SANTI with an ukulele. He’s playing  _ Muerte en Hawaii  _ by Calle 13 while NAYELI and NARUMI clap without following the rhythm quite right.

  
  


SANTI

_ Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios  _

_ Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario  _

_ Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro _

_ Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro _

_ Soy inmune a la muerte _

_ No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte _

_ Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque _

_ Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Márquez _

  
  


As the chorus arrives, both NAYELI and NARUMI join in.

  
  


NARUMI, NAYELI, SANTI

_ Por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

_ Por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

  
  


SANTI keeps playing and singing, but this time NARUMI tries to also sing the song. It's clear she doesn’t know the lyrics fully, she hums with some lines and only says the words at the end of verses clearly. 

  
  


SANTI

_ Puedo brincar la cuerda con sólo una pierna _

_ Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna _

_ Cocino lo que quieras, yo soy todo un chef _

_ Tengo sexo veinticuatro, siete, todo el mes _

_ Puedo soplar las nubes grises pa' que tengas un buen día _

_ También sé como comunicarme por telepatía _

_ (Por ti) Cruzo la frontera sin visa _

_ Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la Mona Lisa _

_ Respiro antes de morirme _

_ Por ti voy a la iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme _

_ Sigo siendo el rey aunque no tenga reino _

_ Mi sudor huele a perfume y nunca me despeino _

_ Sé pelear todas las artes marciales _

_ También sé como comunicarme con los animales _

_ Mientras más pasa el tiempo, me veo más joven _

_ Esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven _

  
  


This time, only NARUMI joins the chorus. 

  
  


_ Por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

_ Por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti _

_ Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí _

_ Soy todo lo que soy _

_ Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero _

  
  


SANTI finishes the song with an exaggerated serious expression. 

  
  


SANTI

And?

  
  


NAYELI 

Well, it wasn’t Lamento Boliviano 

  
  


SANTI

You think so lowly of me

  
  


NAYELI

Lamento Boliviano is a good song!

  
  


SANTI

Okay...yes...but Muerte en Hawaii is better

  
  


NARUMI

You’re insane 

  
  


SANTI

Lamento Boliviano can dream about being Muerte en Hawaii

  
  


NARUMI 

He’s insane, right?

  
  


NAYELI

I don’t know, he might have a point 

  
  


NARUMI

Oh, so you’re crazy too

  
  


SANTI

She’s just unwilling to admit the truth 

  
  


SANTI’s phone begins ringing. NAYELI tries to see who is calling but SANTI has grabbed it and answered before she has the chance.

  
  


SANTI

Hello?

  
  


SANTI stands up as he begins to talk on the phone, and it can be seen as he goes into the cabin.

  
  


NAYELI and NARUMI stay in silence for a moment. 

  
  


NAYELI

Do you think it’s Frida?

  
  


NARUMI

Frida? Why would it be Frida?

  
  


NAYELI

I don’t know… she texted him earlier.

  
  


NARUMI

_ Ohh _

  
  


NAYELI

_Oh_? What do you know?

  
  


NARUMI

No, I don’t know anything

  
  


NAYELI

Tell me

  
  


NARUMI

I don’t know

  
  


NAYELI

Does he still talk to her?

  
  


NARUMI

Well.. maybe on occasion

  
  


NAYELI

Why would he talk to her?

  
  


NARUMI

I think it’s a school thing 

  
  


NAYELI

Okay…

  
  


NARUMI looks at NAYELI with conflict written all over her face but she says nothing more.

  
  


NAYELI takes out her own phone, opens Instagram and looks up “Lupe Ferreira” for the second time. 


	3. "for the record"

SATURDAY, JANUARY 16TH, 23:00 HRS.

INT. VALLE DE BRAVO CABIN, LIVING ROOM

  
  


NAYELI, SANTI and NARUMI are sitting on couches situated around a fireplace. SANTI is alone in one, while NAYELI and NARUMI are in another, both wrapped in one shared blanket. NAYELI is looking at her phone screen, in which LUPE’s profile can be seen, a request instead of a blue follow button in place. 

  
  


NARUMI and SANTI are playing Maratón against ignorance. SANTI rolls the die. It crosses the table and he stands up to go pick it up.

  
  


SANTI

Six

  
  


NARUMI

Okay

  
  


NARUMI tales a card out of the box that’s beside her, on the couch. 

  
  


NARUMI

General knowledge: What is the album with the most sales in history?

  
  


SANTI

And the options are…?

  
  


NAYELI

No options 

  
  


SANTI

Damn alright… okay, um, is it Mariah Carey’s Christmas album?

  
  


NARUMI 

Nope

  
  


The camera focuses on the board, where a black piece, commonly representing ignorance, is the closest to the board’s end and therefore winning the game. NARUMI and SANTI look at each other.

  
  


NARUMI

Hey. Nayeli, do you wanna answer?

  
  


NAYELI

Um, no

  
  


SANTI

She doesn’t know the answer

  
  


NAYELI

I didn’t even hear the question

  
  


NAYELI is still looking at her cellphone, although she is now scrolling through her TikTok for you page.

  
  


NARUMI

What’s the album with the most sales in history?

  
  


NAYELI

The Bible? I don’t fucking know 

  
  


NARUMI and SANTI start cackling. NAYELI finally stops looking at her phone to look up at them in confusion.

  
  


NAYELI

What?

  
  


SANTI

Nayeli, babe, the Bible isn’t an album

  
  


NAYELI blushes, clearly embarrassed. 

  
  


NAYELI

It could have an audiobook or something...either way, I thought you said book.

  
  


NARUMI

Nope! Welp, the right answer was Michael Jackson’s Thriller.

  
  


NARUMI comes out from the blanket to stand up and move the ignorance six spaces, reaching exactly the end of the board.

  
  


NARUMI

Aaand… ignorance wins. Again.

  
  


NAYELI extends her arm to make space for her to go back under the blanket, this time with her arm around NARUMI’S shoulder. After a moment, NAYELI takes her arm away, leaving them with their arms pressed together while NARUMI gives NAYELI an exaggerated pout and NAYELI laughs. 

  
  


NAYELI

So, um, do you wanna play Never Have I Ever?

  
  


SANTI

Sure! Why not?

  
  


NARUMI nods. 

NAYELI

Okay, I’ll start

  
  


SANTI

Don’t we need to get something to drink first?

  
  


NARUMI

I’ll go get something, hold on.

  
  


NARUMI stands up and leaves the living room. NAYELI and SANTI stay in silence until she returns with a bottle and three small cups. NARUMI fills each one about halfway though and sits down, this time besides SANTI instead of NAYELI

  
  
  


NARUMI

Go ahead

  
  


NAYELI

Never have I ever… talked with Frida today

  
  


Immediately the environment turns tense.

  
  


SANTI

Odd question

  
  


No one drinks from their cup. NAYELI glares at SANTI, but if he notices he does not acknowledge it.

  
  
  


SANTI

Okay! My turn. Never have I ever called the Bible an album.

  
  
  


NAYELI takes a sip from her cup. Then another. Then she drinks all that’s left and stands up, letting the blanket fall. 

  
  


SANTI

Don’t be like that, it’s just a joke

  
  
  


NAYELI looks conflicted, but before she can say anything, a loud noise can be heard from outside.

  
  
  


NAYELI

What the hell?

  
  


SANTI shrugs, then goes towards the door to check out what it is. NAYELI and NARUMI follow him, a lot slower. When he opens the door, they find LUIS outside, laughing.

  
  


LUIS

Did I scare you?

  
  


SANTI

Don’t do that

  
  


LUIS

That’s a yes 

  
  


NAYELI turns to look at SANTI, waiting for an explanation.

  
  
  


SANTI

Eh, Huicho, you know my girlfriend

  
  


LUIS

Yeah

  
  


SANTI

And Narumi

  
  


LUIS

Chinese girl is here?

SANTI

Don’t be an asshole

  
  


NARUMI waves at him, with a very displeased expression. 

  
  


LUIS

Right, sorry. Japanese.

  
  


NARUMI

Got a name, but okay

  
  


LUIS

So are we leaving or what?

  
  


NAYELI

Leaving? Where?

  
  


SANTI looks apologetically at NAYELI.

  
  


SANTI

We’re going for a smoke.

  
  


NAYELI

Are you being serious?

  
  


SANTI

You can come if you want.

  
  


NAYELI

Not even as a joke.

  
  


SANTI

For the record, you were invited.

  
  


LUIS laughs.

  
  
  


NAYELI doesn’t seem to find that funny and just glares at LUIS before walking back into the cabin while NARUMI and SANTI go out with LUIS. _ “The Gloaming”  _ by Radiohead begins to play. 

  
  


NAYELI gets an Instagram notification saying that LUPE has requested to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't know how to properly translate the line where it says "chinese girl". directly it would say something between that and "the chinese one"


	4. "then don't lie"

SUNDAY. JANUARY 17TH, 2:06 HRS. 

  
  


_ “The Gloaming”  _ by Radiohead continues to play, slowly fading out. NAYELI is sitting on the couch, leaning against the armrest, head her hand, asleep in a seemingly uncomfortable position. There is the sound of a door closing, then you can see as someone walks towards the coach, although the angle makes it hard to tell who it is. 

  
  


SANTI

( _ whispered _ ) Nayeli

  
  


NAYELI just groans a little, eyes still closed. A couple of muffled laughs can be heard. Then a hand comes closer to touch her shoulder. NAYELI sits upright completely, with an expression of fear on her face. The perspective changes to see SANTI, NARUMI and LUIS in front of her. SANTI is crouching down slightly, he’s smiling at her with amusion, while behind him NARUMI and LUIS laugh loudly. 

  
  


LUIS

Her face!

  
  


NAYELI runs a hand over her face to take some of the grogginess away. 

  
  


LUIS

You seriously slept there?

  
  


SANTI

Babe, you okay?

  
  


NAYELI

What? Yes, I’m fine. I was waiting for you guys. 

  
  


NARUMI

Awww

  
  


NAYELI

What time is it?

  
  


NARUMI

Um….

  
  


NARUMI and LUIS share a look and start laughing again. SANTI joins them although he’s not as loud. 

  
  
  


NAYELI

What the fuck? Why are you laughing?

  
  


NAYELI stands up, stares at the three of them with a frown, and goes to grab her phone from the living room’s center table. It says on the screen that it is 2:08 AM. 

  
  
  


NAYELI

Well what the hell did y’all do

  
  


SANTI

Hm?

  
  


NAYELI

What were you all doing that it took you until two in the morning to get back?

  
  


SANTI

You know...smoke…

  
  


NAYELI

Fucking hell, I’m not joking

  
  


SANTI

Me neither!

  
  


NAYELI

Smoking. Three hours.

  
  


SANTI

Yeah!

  
  


NAYELI

You know, this is the second time you lie to me today, and-

  
  


SANTI

Second?

  
  


NAYELI

Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice earlier you said you hadn’t talked to Frida

  
  


NARUMI and LUIS look clearly uncomfortable in the background. 

  
  


SANTI

I haven’t talked to Frida

  
  


NAYELI

I saw her text

  
  


SANTI

What? Do you read through my messages now?

  
  


NAYELI

It’s not exactly hard to read a notification on the lockscreen. 

  
  


SANTI

Okay, well, she was probably only texting about school

  
  


NAYELI

Yeah, sure, why lie to me then

  
  


SANTI

Because I knew you’d get all crazy about it!

  
  


NAYELI

You thought if you told me you talked to someone because of school it would make me mad. 

  
  


SANTI

Well, I don’t know, but I swear we only talked about homework

  
  


NAYELI

So if I ask you to show me the conversation, there’s no problem

  
  


SANTI

You wanna look at my messages?

  
  


NAYELI

If you have nothing to hide…

  
  


SANTI crosses his arms.

  
  


NAYELI 

You can look through  _ my _ messages if you want to!

NAYELI takes her phone and points at him but SANTI swats him again.

  
  


SANTI

You’re insane!

  
  


LUIS makes a face at NARUMI when he says that, making the finger gesture for crazy.

  
  


NAYELI

Why can’t I look at the texts if it’s just for school like you said?

  
  


SANTI

Because I don’t wanna be in a relationship where you don’t trust me without monitoring my every move. 

  
  


NAYELI

Then don’t lie.

  
  


SANTI

I have not lied

  
  


The two of them stare at each other for a moment. NAYELI then leaves, walking out of sight from the take while the camera focuses on a defeated expression on SANTI’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> skammexico + skamengmx on tumblr


End file.
